Everyone Loves Wally
by Kiwisan13
Summary: Short stories about multiple pairings involving Wally West/ Kid Flash.
1. a little note

[Hello! Author here! If you want to send in a request, please do! Just add the name of the person you want Wally to be with, and some sort of prompt and I'll write it for you as fast as I can]


	2. WallyxConner 1

_**Hands**_

Conner had large hands, but the palms were very smooth and soft. It threw Wally off at first, not in a bad way, though. He didn't expect that, but it made sense. Conner wouldn't get blisters or calluses, he wouldn't scar or burn.

Sometimes Wally would have this inexplicable urge to take Conner's hands and hold them. He'd cradle them, and run his fingers over that smooth skin. Conner never understood why- he didn't ask.

Sometimes Conner would pull Wally against him, hold him tightly. He'd just bury his nose in Wally's hair, palms flat along Wally's shoulders and back. Wally would loop his arms around Conner's neck and stay there until they both released at the same moment. They'd glance at each other, and walk away without a word.


	3. WallyxZatanna 1

**SRK12 suggested: **"How about Zatanna next. Unique pairing. Maybe something about them arguing over science vs magic leading to a passionate moment."

* * *

**I've never written Zatanna before so I'm sorry if I made her OOC!**

* * *

**_Magic_**

They were both irritated, extremely irritated. With each other. Wally's green eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the young magician. Her lips sealed together into a thin line, and she was breathing harshly through her nose.

"Okay." She finally snapped. "I don't understand how you can't believe in magic when I use it all the time."

"I'm telling you!" His arms were flung into the air. "It's just science that hasn't been explained yet."

"It's. Magic!"

"Magic doesn't exist!"

She groaned, rolling her eyes and turning away. "Artemis was right. You are an idiot."

"I am not." He scowled, arms coming down to cross over his chest.

She gave him a half irritated- half amused look.

"Is that a sore spot? People insulting your intelligence?" She prodded, voice suddenly light.

He bristled, scowl deepening. "No. It's just annoying."

She moved closer, head tipping. Her dark hair slid over one shoulder to curl over her chest. He gulped, backing up. Why was she getting so close? Why was she making that expression?

"Llet em eht hturt." She grinned and he just glared.

"I hate it when people tell me I'm not smart. It's the only good thing about me." His eyes widened and he paled. How could he have blurted that last part out?

Her brows furrowed, and her hand snapped out to grab his arm before he could flee. Her blue eyes reflected the conflicting emotions she was feeling. Her grip tightened marginally.

"Wally…" She started, voice soft. "Wally, that's not true. There's a lot of good things about you!"

He shrugged jerkily, looking away. He felt too vulnerable and exposed, and his muscles were twitching. His entire being screamed for him to run, but he was stuck. He was stuck and he was starting to freak out.

She licked her lips when he didn't answer and she slid closer. "Wally, look at me." She frowned. "Wally. Kool ta em."

His gaze snapped back on her and he sighed. She released his arm when she realized how hard she was gripping it, and instead wound her arms around his chest. He froze, breath halting in his chest.

"Wally, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." She murmured, looking up.

He swallowed and shook his head. "It's okay. I know you didn't."

Neither of them moved for a long moment, until finally Wally's head ducked down. Zatanna quickly reached up to brush their lips together. They pulled back a second later and another moment of silence passed. Then twin grins broke out on their faces.

"So, does this mean you like me too?" Wally asked, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Isn't it obvious? I did just kiss you, after all." She rolled her eyes again, leaning her cheek against his shoulder.

"Right, right. Um. Would you like to do it again?"

"I'd love to."


	4. WallyxKaldur 1

Smiley656 suggested: "How about Kaldur/Wally? Something with swimming in the sea?"

* * *

******_Ocean_**

"No no no Kaldur come back!" Wally shrieked, frantically treading water.

It was _Kaldur's _idea to swim out here. Wally was happy with swimming in the Cave pool, but no! He got dragged out here, and then ditched. How do you even ditch someone when you're in the ocean? Obviously if you have gills, that's totally possible.

"Kaldur, I'm serious!" Oh no, his voice cracked. "I can't swim that well, Kal, come back."

As he became more and more panicked, the less affective his water treading was. Soon his head was bobbing under the water, making him choke and splutter whenever he came back up. He needed to calm down. He shouldn't be freaking out so much!

The next time his head dipped under an arm slid around his chest and lifted him up. He coughed out the seawater that invaded his mouth and took in deep breaths. His body completely relaxed against the form behind him, holding him up.

"Kal?" He gasped after a moment and the arm tightened its grip marginally.

"Yes, Wally, I am here. I am sorry I left you alone."

Wally simply shrugged and let out a deep breath. The water moved around them and he realized Kaldur was pushing them towards the shore. He smiled softly, turning his head so that he could kiss Kal's cheek.

"You came back for me. But you're going to have to make it up to me. Cuddles for hours."

He grinned a little more when he felt the answering chuckle, and he let the atlantean pick him up without a fight once they reached the shore. All he wanted to do was sleep and cuddle, and sure enough, for the rest of the day he did just that.


	5. WallyxMegan 1

TheDCuniversechick suggested: Megan/Wally, baking!

* * *

_**Baking**_

When she started giggling he just grinned and went back to mixing the batter. When she didn't stop, however, he frowned and gave her a hesitant look.

"Megs, are you okay?" He asked after a moment, setting the bowl down.

She nodded, moving over to swipe her thumb over his cheek. She looked down at it and then showed it to Wally.

"You had some batter on your cheek." She explained before licking the batter off her thumb.

Humming, she went back to the oven as she wiped the spit onto her apron. Wally watched her with wide eyes and he swallowed thickly. _That should __not __have been as hot as it was. _He thought dazedly before he went back to his task.

He tried to focus on mixing the batter and _not _on the actions of his teammate. He must've gotten really focused because he yelped when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He spun around, and saw her concerned expression.

"I'm sorry, Wally, I didn't mean to startle you!" She said, looking down at the bowl. "But, I can take the batter now."

"Oh, yeah, of course!" He stammered, handing her the bowl.

"Thank you." She said, going to pour the batter into the muffin tins.

He nodded, leaning back against the counter, chewing on his lip. He should probably leave, before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

"So, uh, is that all?" He asked, voice cracking slightly.

"One more thing." She chirped, spinning around and going over to him.

She leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his lips. He squeaked, freezing up. She beamed and leaned back.

"Thank you for helping me, Wally."

"A-any time, Megan."


	6. WallyxKaldur 2

V-bird suggested: Kaldur catches Wally trying on his skin-tight red shirt, and proceeds to molest the heck out of Wally. ;)

[no actual sex but it's suggestive!]

* * *

Maybe it wasn't a very good idea sneaking into the laundry room of the Cave (okay not really sneaking because it wasn't like he was banned from the room) and snatching a spare shirt from Kaldur's basket. And then zipping to his own room to try it on. Because damn Kaldur looked good in that shirt and it smelled just like him. And maybe Wally imagined Kaldur walking in on him wearing it and just ravishing him. Because even when Kaldur was rough with him he was still so tender and loving and it made Wally's heart hurt. In a good way, of course. A very good-very bad way. Wally hasn't even gotten his own shirt all the way over his head and he was already feeling heat curl low in his belly.

Ugh, everything was always way too fast with him.

He dropped the loose fitting t-shirt and felt the soft fabric crumple on his feet. That sort of made the whole situation real and he felt a small spark of anxiety. What if Kaldur didn't like this? What if he got legitimately annoyed that Wally took his shirt? He sighed, pushing the thoughts away as he pulled the red shirt on. It must've been made of a really stretchy-clingy material because Wally's chest was not as broad as Kaldur's. But the shirt clung to him the same way. It hugged the curve of his waist nicely and Wally smoothed his hands over his chest down to his hips. The action drew out that mmmdelicious scent that was soaked into the fibers. Wally inhaled deeply before sighing.

He couldn't keep his hands from roaming over his chest and abdomen, and he was so entranced by the sight that he didn't notice the door sliding open. He did notice a familiar clearing of a throat, and he spun around. He released his lip from the rough biting hold he had it in- when did he do that?- and his mouth opened and closed a few times without a sound coming out.

Kaldur stood silently in the doorway, eyes roaming over him. Wally was suddenly very aware of the flush on his cheeks that spread down his neck. Of the one hand the stopped rubbing a nipple through the shirt and the other that was halfway to his crotch. He was probably most aware and embarrassed by the bump of erection. He swallowed again.

"Kal-" The name collapsed on itself and Kaldur took another step inside. The door shut and he immediately locked it.

"Wally…" Kaldur said, voice low and it made him shiver. "Wally, you should ask permission before taking my shirts."

Wally whined slightly before grinning a little. "Are you going to punish me?"

"Oh, definitely."


	7. WallyxArtemis 1

**Heat**

The warm air had leeched all the energy from his body. His head rested in the blonde archer's laugh, her fingers absently carding through his damp hair. He blinked his hazy eyes slowly, turning his head to look up at her.

Green eyes met gray and he gave a lazy grin. His head tipped back and he tried to lean up, but his muscles weren't cooperating. She rolled her eyes with a snort and leant down to brush their lips together.

He made a pleased noise, settling back down. He watched her silently for a long time before his eyelids started drooping. Then he was dozing, then he was asleep, curling his body closer to hers.


	8. RoyxWallyxDick 1

**RiderPhantomhive-Can I just have Robin and Roy fighting passive-aggressivly for Wally's affection and Wally just being clueless?**

* * *

It was only when he turned his back that they let their irritation show. Tense body language and not-so-subtle glaring until the redhead- bubbling with excitement- turned around again. It wasn't like they hated each other. No, they were friends, good friends. They just got competitive.

Dick let out a terse breath, pushing his sunglasses up his nose while Roy and he followed Wally into the living room. The latter babbled, but they could make out random parts. Mostly about how he was 'so excited they could finally hang out'. Dick could see Roy's lip twitch.

The acrobat strode forward, bumping his shoulder against Wally's. "I couldn't agree more." He smiled, sending Roy a smug look.

Wally's smile brightened even more, and Dick has never seen anything that beautiful. Words failed him, surprisingly enough, and Roy chose that moment to sneak in. He slung his arm around Wally's neck, pulling him into a half-hug. Wally yelped, before returning the hug.

"What's this for?" He asked a moment later, looking up at the archer.

"What, I can't hug my friends?" He grunted.

Wally blinked a few times before shrugging and wriggling a little in the hold. Roy released, and Wally went to turn the TV and DVD player on. Dick shot Roy an exasperated look, which he returned with a touch more irritation.

"_Dude!_" He mouthed, climbing onto the couch. "_Don't be so cold to him._"

"_What?_" Roy sat on the opposite end, his exasperated-irritated look tinged with confusion. "_What do you mean, what did I do?"_

Dick was about to snap back at him when Wally crowed triumphantly. He grabbed the remote and leapt onto the couch. He snuggled between them both, tugging them closer until they made a Wally-sandwich. He sighed contentedly, pressing play.

"Awesome, movie night!" He whispered, eyes glued to the screen. He was ridiculously happy, and he decided to just… go for it. So he quietly held both their hands in each of his, squeezing softly.

Dick and Roy glanced at him, then at each other. After a moment, they relaxed, because maybe this didn't have to be a competition. Wally had more than enough love for the both of them.


	9. RoyxWally 1

Breanna19 suggested: Omgsh you should so do RoyxWally they are sooooooo cute!

PROMPT: Imagine your OTP kissing for the first time.

* * *

It definitely wasn't a romantic as Wally fantasized. Or, in a way it could've been, but only if you weren't living it. Nope, not while Roy was yelling at him for being an idiot while hauling Wally's drugged butt away from a horde of bad guys. The bullet in the speedster's thigh didn't lessen the tension.

But Wally was so loopy, that when Roy set him against the grimy wall of an abandoned building, he just... went for it. Roy was kneeling, tearing the fabric of his suit around the bullet would, muttering to himself with that… pretty mouth of his.

Wally just acted.

He looped his arms around Roy's neck, startling the archer before tugging him into a sloppy kiss. Their teeth clacked and Wally passed out immediately… and when he woke up in the med bay of the Cave, Roy was nowhere to be found. He had a panic attack right there in front of his uncle, Black Canary, and Batman. It was humiliating.

They calmed, debriefed, and lectured him lightly (but a much bigger one was in store for him, he knew. They just didn't want to trigger another panic attack) and he dozed off for awhile. Luckily, he was a light sleeper; otherwise he would have missed his next visitor.

God, it felt like his heart and lungs stopped working when Roy stepped in. The archer looked him over, face impassive, before he scoffed and shook his head. He peeled the mask off and moved over to sit in one of the chairs by the bed. Wally couldn't get himself to look at him once he did.

"Hey," He resisted the urge to flinch when Roy touched his hand. "Kid, look at me."

A few seconds later, Wally slowly looked over at him. Roy sighed, and Wally realized he looked terrified. The speedster swallowed, before offering a shaky smile. A burst of nervous vibrations shook him, and he squeaked, surprised, before he stopped them.

"H-hey, sorry 'bout that. Dunno why I just-"

"Wally, stop."

Wally looked away again, smile falling off his face as he sighed. "Sorry, about… about that mission. I was really stupid, huh?"

"Getting shot was really stupid, Walls." Roy agreed, callused fingers tracing over his jaw. Wally went very still, and Roy tilted his head back to look at him. Then cool lips brushed over his and Wally felt very lightheaded in a very good way.

"Dude?" He finally breathed, and Roy laughed.

"You have the worst timing."

"It all worked out in the end, yeah?" He beamed, leaning closer. The action silently asked for another kiss. Roy obliged.

"I guess it did."


	10. DickxWally 1

AngeGirlmon suggested: wallyxrobin

PROMPT: Imagine your OTP sharing a scarf.

* * *

Snow never stayed pure for long in Gotham. Not like it did in Central. That was the main argument Wally used to convince Dick to come out to visit him over break. It wasn't like Dick didn't want to see his boyfriend; it was just that he was really busy with the whole spotlight, son of a millionare thing. But for a moment this deep sadness and resignation flickered over Wally's face and Dick felt as scummy as the slush outside. When he agreed moments later, the surprised joy in his expression made his chest warm with a slight twinge. He hadn't been a very good boyfriend, if Wally was surprised he'd come spend time with him out of uniform. He'd have to do better.

Starting with one of those romantic walks, even though it was cold and Dick just wanted to stay inside and cuddle. But Wally got restless after waking up, and it'd be best to let him move around. Dick rubbed one eye with a gloved hand, the other held by Wally's ridiculously warm hand. They were walking slowly, which Dick appreciated and resented. The snow was pretty, though, so he didn't complain.

"You can go inside, baby, I know you're tired." Wally's voice startled him from his thoughts.

He smiled, shaking his head before tugging his cap down. "Nah, the snow is pretty. Almost as pretty as you." The blush that resulted didn't come from the chilly air, and Dick felt satisfied seeing it.

"Pff, shut up dude. That's sappy." Wally snorted, his free hand coming up to rub one cheek, which only made the pink gain strength. Dick laughed, popping up on his tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

"It's only because I love you." He murmured.

Wally jumped, startled. He was always surprised to hear Dick say it, but it lessened each time he did. Which was good, because Wally deserved to be loved, he deserved to believe it.

"I love you too, Dick." Wally smiled over at him, bending over to kiss him and pull them back to the house. "Cuddle time! Then snowball fights!"


	11. WallyxMegan 2

**Working on requests, but have this in the mean time**

* * *

**Wrong**

"Wally?" She finally whispered, fear making her voice shake.

The dilapidated building was finally quiet, but that didn't give her any comfort. Minutes before, it was filled with the sounds of the sick sounds of metal hitting flesh, bones breaking, and muffled cries of pain. He'd tried to shield her from the pain radiating through him and from him, but she could still feel it.

She hid, and he took the beating. Beneath her fear for him, there was this utter disgust for herself.

She floated through the halls to the room where she could faintly sense him. The place was free of enemies, so she came out of camouflage mode before kneeling beside him. His breathing was labored, raspy, and weak, and when she checked for a pulse it was fluttering and faint.

"Oh, Wally." She gasped, gently turning him over and setting his head on her lap.

"M-M-Megs... h-hurts." He wheezed, eyelids fluttering as he tried to stay awake.

"D-don't worry, Wally, the team's coming." She could feel the tears coming back.

"Hurts," He repeated, swallowing thickly. "B-but, healing started. J-just t-t-t-talk to me?"

"Okay Wally." She sniffled. "I, um, I was watching this cooking show the other day…"

As she spoke, the tension in his body started to melt away as a gentle smile formed on his face. She didn't notice his eyes shutting until they were closed and he started going so, so still.

"Wally? Wally, please wake up! Open your eyes! Wally?"

* * *

maybe he's alive, maybe he's dead. should i make a second part?


	12. OT6 1

BromanceLover3280 (ao3) suggested: I would love to see one where everyone loves him at the same time an Wally's totally oblivious to them fighting over him and when he figures it out he's just like: 'I love all of you, can't we all just love each other? Can't we share?' With big sad puppy eyes and all

* * *

The air in the Bioship was thick with tension. Everyone was on edge, no one speaking. Even Wally was quiet, his munching much softer than it would've been. He was confused, and worried, because the rest of his team was so annoyed. M'gann had to break the mental link, it was so intense, but even she looked annoyed.

The mission went wrong. Complete breakdown of communication. He wasn't looking forward to the lecture they'd get from Bats, and the thought of it made him shrink in his seat and set his bag of chips to the side.

"Wally?" Robin whispered, leaning forward to touch his arm. He looked concerned. "You okay?"

"Fine, why?" He whispered back.

"You put your chips down-"

"Maybe he wants to eat something else?" Artemis snapped and Robin immediately scowled.

"Hey, I was just concerned for my _friend. _Maybe he's hurt!"

"W-what, no no, I'm totally healed now-"

"You _were _hurt?" Conner looked over.

"It was nothing…"

"You're supposed to tell us whenever you're hurt." There was Kaldur.

"Guys! Seriously, it healed way before we got to the ship, I'm fine. Calm down."

They didn't look happy, but they backed off. Wally snatched the chips again and started cramming them into his mouth, even more stressed out than he was before. Something was up with his friends… and he was worried.

Things didn't let up, even as they entered the cave. It was still bubbling in the air as they got lecture. But at least with more air and space, the tension wasn't as condensed. Distance helped, so he quickly excused himself to the kitchen once they were dismissed, where he could cram more food into his face. He didn't want anyone to follow him in, because their agitation was too much, and it would make his eating habits even more disgusting.

He hopped up onto the counter, a small pile of snacks and a 6-pack of soda by his side. He munched thoughtfully, frown firmly set on his face. Seriously, what was wrong with all of them? Was it mind control? 'Magic'? Weird plant spores? He honestly had no idea.

He gulped down a soda before he noticed Robin standing in the doorway and he froze. His friends intensely annoyed expression softened, and he walked into the room. Wally fidgeted a bit before he slid off the counter.

"Hey. How are you?" The Boy Wonder immediately asked.

"Me? I'm fine. What about you? You've been off, recently."

His face wrinkled into one of distaste and he waved Wally off. "I'm fine."

An auburn brow rose. "Oh, really? The whole _team _has been on edge, and now I'm getting on edge too because I have no idea why!"

Soon the rest of the team was trickling in, hearing his outburst.

"Wally, we're fine." Artemis said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, the mission was just stressful." Megan added.

"Oh, bull." He scoffed. "You guys have been snapping at each other for at least a week now, maybe longer. I'm not _stupid, _even if you guys think so."

"No, Wally, we do not believe you are unintelligent." Kaldur shook his head, stepping forward.

He barked out an incredulous laugh. "C'mon, Kal, it's one of the most popular jokes. But that's not what we're talking about. We're talking about you all being at each other's throats and I don't know why and I can't take it."

They all looked surprised, and kind of scared.

"Wally, what do you mean 'you can't take it?'?" Robin asked, hesitantly.

"I mean," The speedster's head and shoulders drooped. "It feels like we aren't being a team anymore. Like we're breaking apart, and I don't want that. I don't want to lose this."

Slim arms wound around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. "_No, _Wally, that's not what's happening." His best friend whispered fiercely.

"Then what is? Why're you guys all so angry?"

There was a pause before Conner spoke up.

"I told you guys keeping it a secret would be stupid. It's hurting Wally."

"Yeah, we need to tell him." Megan added, floating over to join the hug.

"Wally… we- we all sort of love you? Like, we all want to date you. And slowly, we've been competing for your affections. But it just made us angry and distracted, and worst of all, it hurt you."

He froze, eyes widening until it felt like they'd pop out of his head. They all- they all _loved him? _How was that possible? He wasn't anything special… so why? He paused before scowling. Why did they think they'd need to fight over him?

"You're all idiots." He started. "Thinking you needed to fight for me. I love you all. I just didn't think any of you would love me."

Immediately, the rest of the team was joining in on the hug, almost suffocating him with warmth and affection. Robin's hands were petting his face, Megan's arms were around his shoulders, Artemis was holding onto his waist, Conner was pressed against his back, and Kaldur was up against Robin's, though his hands were circling the his biceps.

"No, Wally, don't say that. Of course we love you, you deserve love, Wally." Robin was babbling, cupping his cheeks.

"We all love you so much." Artemis grumbled into his shoulder.

"And you love us in return." Kaldur said, though his voice pitched up slightly, giving it a sort of questioning tone.

"Of course I love you guys." He murmured, closing his eyes.

Love. In moments, the crushing animosity in the air had morphed into warm, warm love and affection. Directed to him, directed to everyone in the room; and he could never choose between them, but now he knew he didn't have to. They were a team, and they would _always _stick together.


	13. WallyxMegan 2 pt 2

happy ending to the megan/wally 2. might do a sad ending as well

* * *

Wrong 2

The guilt gnawed away at her as she stayed by his bedside. He was usually so full of life, but now he looked pale and small on the hospital bed. He was so still, and it was all her fault. If only she hadn't been so useless, if only she hadn't let him take all of their aggression.

But he was alive. He was alive because she got him here in time, and she had to give herself credit for that. She couldn't let this destroy her; she had to be strong for when he woke up.

And as soon as she thought it, he started stirring. He let out a quiet moan, blinking those brilliant green eyes open, though they were hazy with sleep and confusion. She immediately leaned closer, holding his hands tightly.

"Wally! Wally, are you feeling okay?"

He blinked a few times at her before he smiled.

"M'alright, Megs." He mumbled, his eyes falling shut again. He must be exhausted, still.

"Okay, Wally, get some sleep. You're going to be okay." She said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his eyelid.

She knew it was true, now. Because Wally always got back on his feet.


	14. RoyxWallyxKaldur 1

V-bird (ao3) suggested: So Cute :D I like to imagine a Roy/Wally/Kaldur relationship. Wally trapped between the two boys, and both of them hicky-ing a side of Wally's neck. "My Uncle's gonna FREAK if he knows how I got these!' Wally squawked in alarm, but didn't try to break free.

* * *

Hands skirt up his sides, warm bodies pressing up to him. His head tips back, exposing his long, pale throat. Warm lips press to the revealed skin there; kissing, nipping, sucking. He sighs, reaching up to run his fingers over close-shaven, blond hair; Kaldur. And reaches down to paw at the arms circled around his waist; Roy's. A particularly hard suck pulls him back to himself and he yelps.

"Hey! If B sees it-" He gasps, eyes falling shut. "-He'll _freak_."

He could practically hear the smirk in Roy's voice.

"Well, then," There was a chuckle. "Don't let him see."


	15. DickxWally 2

Thisisreallygreat suggested (part 1 of 2): Nightwing!Dick/Bottom!Wally? With movie watching and cuddles and Dick giving Wally neck kisses?

* * *

They were lucky; they were really, really lucky. Wally was almost lost that day in the Arctic, gone before they could fix whatever broke. What that damn mission fractured. But Wally came back hours later and he was hurt but he was there and alive, so Dick wasted no time telling him how he felt.

And things worked out between them. It was like everything fell into place, in the natural rhythm they all had before Kaldur went under and Wally quit.

They moved in together, Wally went back to the hero biz part time (full time once he was done with college), and they were happy.

Especially at times like these, simple dates at home; staying in, watching movies, eating popcorn, cuddling, kissing, loving.

A stupid movie with stupid humor played on the TV and they sat close together, legs tangled up and arms looped around each other. Wally munched on popcorn as they criticized the plot (ha, movies like this didn't have a plot, that's why it was perfect) and the terrible, terrible acting. There wasn't much to follow, so it'd be fine if they got distracted for a little bit…

Wally's neck was so close; he would have to strain to kiss it. His lips brushed over the warm, smooth skin, and he heard Wally give a faint huff of amusement.

"What's up, babe?" The redhead murmured, tipping his head to the side, exposing more of his throat.

Dick hummed, pressing a few more slow kisses to the newly exposed skin. "Nothing much, just felt like kissing you."

Wally laughed, sighing softly as the kisses got deeper and Dick's teeth dragged over his skin.

"Babe, you want to turn me on?"

"Of course."

"'course you do. Well, you're doing a good job of it."

Dick smirked, reaching around to slide under Wally's shirt. "Good."


	16. OT6 2 part 1

CassidyFisher415 suggested: How about a short fic where Wally gets hit with True Love Spell by Klarion or some other magic user and falls into a deep sleep and basically everyone is kissing him trying to wake him up?

* * *

It was Klarion, so of course things were going to go wrong. It was ironic, though not unexpected (the Witch Boy had a bit of a fixation) that the spell hit Wally. That didn't stop them from panicking when the young speedster collapsed. Klarion got away, yelling about something they didn't care about.

Wally didn't wake up.

They cared about that.

He was in a deep sleep, they said. The League, that is; so deep that not even Martian Manhunter or Doctor Fate could draw him out. They just set him up in the med bay with an IV full of nutrients and a handful of monitors strapped to him. He looked so small in that bed, so peaceful and still.

"This isn't right." Dick whispered, his eyes not leaving their motionless friend. "Wally- he's, he's not supposed to be so still."

They all agreed but nothing else was said. What could they say that would change anything?

M'gann came in first, having done her research. In movies, a kiss always broke the spell and the princess woke up and lived happily ever after. Maybe she wasn't Wally's true love, but she cared about him and he cared about her so maybe it'd still work.

She sat on the edge of the bed and pushed his bangs back. His even breathing didn't stutter or falter. She sighed faintly, and leaned in to press her lips to his. She held it for two seconds before she pulled back, hope flicking in her chest.

But he didn't wake up, and the crushing disappointment left her breathless.

Then Conner went in at M'gann's urging. He thought he might as well give it a try, punching bags until the split wasn't doing the speedster any good.

He loomed over the other boy, gritting his teeth until his gums hurt. Wally didn't just lie around. He was always moving, pranking, flirting, being a pain in the ass. This, this was wrong. This was terribly, terribly wrong.

He bent over and brushed their lips together, too afraid to apply more pressure. He didn't want to break him any more than he already was.

Ten minutes later three new punching bags were broken in a corner and the small hope he had was smashed and festering in his stomach.

When he didn't stir she almost punched him, slapped him- made him bleed so there'd be movement, life, color. Maybe he'd get mad and wake up to start bickering with her.

She held herself back, though, or maybe that was Kaldur's hand on her shoulder. It was silly, what they were trying to do. But, what else could they do? Sit around and wait? No way, that's not how they did things.

She watched Kaldur walk up and place a firm kiss on Wally's forehead. He waited a few seconds before he kissed his lips.

Nothing.

Her turn, then.

She steeled herself and took a few sure steps over to his bedside. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she bent over and she scowled at his sleeping face. He didn't stir, didn't do anything. So she mashed their mouths together, trying to make it hurt and _wake him up_.

She wouldn't admit that her eyes watered when he didn't.

It was long after the others went to sleep when Dick finally went in to see him. He heard what they were trying and it seemed so stupid earlier. But he didn't care now; he just wanted his best friend.

He settled over his stomach, knees digging into his ribs on either side. His hands held his face as he stared intently at him, chewing on his lip. 'Wake up this time, West.' He thought before he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

1 second passed.

2

3

Then he felt the soft intake of air and he pulled back in time to see those brilliant green eyes flutter open.


	17. OT6 2 part 2

lalalala suggested: THIS WAS GREAT AND YOU SHOULD CONTINUE IT NOW THAT WALLY'S AWAKE

I'd love to see his reactions to everyone kissing him!

* * *

He woke with a familiar weight settled on his stomach, knobby knees digging into his ribs. He let out a small sigh, slowly opening his eyes, and he blinked a few times to remove the last traces of sleep from them.

It took him a few seconds to get his eyes to focus on his friend, but he smiled once he did.

"Hey, Rob. Did I pass out? I don't remember getting hurt-"

He got cut off by lithe arms wrapping around his neck which pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't you_ ever,_" Dick growled into his ear. "-do that again."

His voice was shaking- actually, all of him was trembling. Wally brought his arms up to rub his back, brows furrowing.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, I am, even though I don't know what for."

"Klarion knocked you out." A new voice piped up, a rough alto.

"Artemis?" He hooked his chin on Robin's shoulder so he could see her standing in the doorway. "Were you just watching us from over there? Creepy…"

She scowled, stomped over to them, and socked him in the arm. He yelped.

"Jeez, I was just kidding!"

"Robin's right, don't do that again.

"I didn't mean to! But alright, I won't."

Artemis' expression softened as he heard a surprised gasp from the door and Megan flew in, followed by Conner and Kaldur.

"I knew I heard you." Conner said as Megan cupped the speedster's cheeks with her hands.

"It worked!" She chirped, kissing his nose.

"What worked?"

"Did we all do it?" Artemis asked.

"Do what?" Wally was starting to look bewildered.

"I think we all did." Dick finally pulled away from the side of his neck.

"Guys!" He raised his voice. "What did you do?"

"We kissed you." Kaldur answered simply.

"Like Sleeping Beauty." Megan added with a bright smile.

"And it worked." Conner finished.

His mouth opened and closed a few times as a furious blush made its way over his face.

"You-" His voice came out high. "_Guys._"

"We love you KF," Robin snickered, kissing his temple. "We couldn't let you sleep forever."

He groaned, pressing his hands to his face as Megan moved to hug him. Soon the others were hugging him as they let out relieved laughs and he felt so warm and happy.

His friends were the best.


	18. OT6 3 pt 1?

Sam 126 requested: OT6- Team goes to pick up Wally from school and sees him getting bullied. They get angry

* * *

He managed to stay on his feet until a punch connected with his jaw and sent his head back into the brick wall they'd cornered him against. He hit with a small thud, stars exploding across his vision as he slumped down. That was the last thing he wanted to do because the moment he dropped the kicks started.

He curled, trying to protect his soft tummy and his precious legs (what good was he without them?) as they kicked and kicked and stomped and it hurt and it was hard to breathe and he was sure he was going to pass out.

And then, faintly, he heard a scream. He didn't think it was him but his head was kind of disconnected from his body in a sense that he couldn't really feel it. He wasn't decapitated; they didn't have any sharp weapons to do so.

But then one of the boys was ripped away, his kick grazing his temple. He groaned, curling more as the kicks stopped. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to hear what was happening. He just wanted to throw up so that he might stop feeling nauseous and go to sleep.

"Wally! Hey, hey, dude, wake up, look at me." He made a face, turning his head so he could blink up at the speaker.

"Rob?" He mumbled, brows furrowing together as he closed his eyes again. "What're you doin' here?"

"Could ask you the same thing, KF." The boy wonder started carefully feeling him over, making him tense up and hiss.

"Feeling me up, Robbie?"

He scoffed. "You wish. C'mon, open your eyes again."

He complied and regretted it immediately. A bright light was shot right in his eyes, making the pain in his head flare up and so did the nausea and oh no.

Robin scrambled back when Wally gagged, before he edged back over, moving the vomiting boy so that he wouldn't choke on it. He grimaced, pulling out a tissue to wipe Wally's face.

"Alright, head injury, then." He sighed, gathering Wally up in his arms before standing. He was strong, despite being so little, what can he say. Not to mention the fact that Wally is light as hell. The redhead immediately wrapped his arms around Dick's neck, pressing his forehead to the skin there.

Robin glanced back at the others, smirking when he saw how his team decimated the bullies. If they were smart they'd never mess with Wally again. His smirk fell as he started walking, arms tightening around the speedster. How many times have they messed with him, anyways?

"Come on, guys, let's get him to the Cave." He sighed.


	19. WallyxKaldur 3

V-Bird suggested: Wally/Kaldur: Wally doesn't bruise, cause of his fast metabolism. Thou he wishes he could to get Kaldur to 'kiss the boo-boo' instead, he kisses Kaldur's bruises. And Kaldur REALLY enjoys it. ;) *Kiss on chest, neck, shoulder and other places bruised*

* * *

"Kal, babe, I know you Atlanteans have thicker skin, but you need to start taking better care of yourself." Wally huffed, quickly stripping out of his suit before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

He turned to give his boyfriend a disapproving look, another terse breath leaving him as he moved over to help him out of his own suit.

"Wally, I was not seriously injured." Kaldur started, a hint of amusement coloring his voice.

"Shut it, it was scary." The speedster frowned, tugging the red shirt over Kaldur's head once the waterbearer holder was freed. He splayed his hands out over his chest. "It looked really bad and I couldn't get over to help you."

"This isn't your fault." The Atlantean murmured, pressing a small kiss to Wally's forehead.

"I guess." He sighed, cheeks heating up as he leaned in, brushing a soft kiss to a bruise on Kaldur's chest.

Hands moved up and settled on his hips, and he moved closer, beginning to press light kisses to any bruise he found. He'd do much better next time, but for now he could offer this comfort.


	20. WallyxKaldur 4

V-bird suggested: Prompt: Kaldur/Wally-love confession  
Wally falls into ocean and panics. Kaldurs dives in and pulls Wally out. The redhead is badly shake, Kaldur gives him a warm hug only for Wally to pull Kaldur into a kiss. Wally pulls back, worried he angered Kaldurs only for the merman to kiss Wally back.  
Sweet confession of love, if you can ^_^

* * *

Kaldur was already in the water as Wally carefully made his way up the rocky edge of the pond. It was wet from the small waterfall that ran steadily over it, and that should have made him stop and go back down to the flatter shore. But this side had a great spot for him to sit, and he'd be able to talk to the Atlantean way easier there. So he furrowed his brow, stretching out as far as he could to avoid one of the more slippery parts when his foot slid out from under him and he barely had the time to gasp before he was falling in.

The water was much deeper than he anticipated, and it was dark from the shadow of the rocks and trees. A startled yell came with an explosion of bubbles and if he had enough clarity to think he'd kick himself for wasting the air. But he couldn't think, just thrash around and he couldn't remember what was up and what was air, all he could think of was the cold and the pain growing in his chest.

He almost screamed again when something wrapped around his chest and pulled, but he was breaking the surface before the sound could come out.

The heaving breaths he took were almost like screams; with how loud and scared and ragged they were. He clawed at the arms around his chest, still too panicked to connect the arms with Kaldur, who of course, had still been in the water when he fell in.

"Wally, Wally calm down- it's only me-" He threw his head back, and Kaldur was cut off by a pained groan.

Which is what snapped Wally out of his panic, and he stilled immediately, horror filling the spot panic had left.

"Kal?" He rasped, swallowing as he shifted in his arms. "Kal- oh shit- I'm so sorry, I didn't, I-"

"It's fine, Wally." Kaldur turned the other boy around to look him over. "Are you alright?"

Wally stared at him with wide eyes, before a semi-hysterical giggle left him. "Me? I just headbutted you in the face."

"And, as you can see, I'm fine." Kaldur replied, before sighing a little. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner."

Wally shook his head, taking a steadying breath and wrapping his arms around Kaldur's shoulders, squeezing a little. "Y'got there pretty fast, dude. Thanks for pulling me out."

The redhead bit his lip before pressing them quickly to Kaldur's. A fierce blush overtook his features, and he puffed his cheeks up.

The Atlantean froze for a moment before chuckling, and pressing a kiss to Wally's forehead.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you only had to ask."

The redhead coughed, narrowing his eyes. "Trying to be funny, huh? That's my thing."

"Is it not appreciated?"

"I didn't think my feelings were a joke."

The Atlantean paused, sobering up before giving the speedster a proper kiss. "They aren't, I apologize."

Wally shrugged, smiling slightly. "It's cool. But don't let that stop you from giving me kisses."

"You like them that much?"

"I like you that much."

"I like you too, Wally."


	21. WallyxArtemis 2

warning! this one is also a little on the nsfw side!

* * *

"_I love myself, I want you to love me…_" Artemis froze mid step, listening back to the doorway she'd just passed by.

That voice, though soft and a little more raspy than usual, was familiar. It was definitely Wally, but she'd never heard him sing seriously before. She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes as she focused.

"_When I feel down, I want you above me,_" She felt herself blush. Of course he'd choose this song. "_I search myself, I want you to find me; I forget myself, I want you to remind me-_

_I don't want anybody else- when I think about you, I touch myself. Oh, I don't want anybody else; Oh no, oh no, oh no…_"

She turned, stepping into the room with a small smirk. Wally was bent, picking something off the floor with a broom nestled in the crook of his elbow. Cleaning, not what she was expecting. This whole thing was one big surprise after another. For him too, since he yelped when he finally noticed her.

"A-artemis!" His voice cracked and she stifled a laugh. "You're here- oh, shit , u-uh since when, what did you-"

"I heard you since. You've got a nice voice, Baywatch." She gave him a long look before sauntering over, letting her hips sway as she did. He swallowed, blushing fiercely as his brows furrowed. "Aw, c'mon, don't get all huffy. Anyways, interesting choice in music."

"Arty, don't-"

"Don't what?" She tilted her head, stopped just inches away from him. Their breaths mingled between them for a few moments, until the turned his head just slightly. Which was just fine in her book, she just popped up onto her toes to kiss his neck and earlobe. He shivered, broom falling from his grasp.

"Don't you want me above you? Or d'you want to just… touch yourself?"

"That's really bad Artemis, I expected much more from you." He muttered, leaning into her despite his words. She laughed again.

"What can I say, I'm getting horny, you're hot, and you mess with my head." She slipped her arms around him, grabbing at his ass. "So let's just skip the formalities and get right to it, hm?"

He simply chuckled, pulling them down onto the couch and tipping his face up to meet hers in a kiss.


	22. OT6 3 pt 2

In the back of his mind, Wally could appreciate how they waited for him to get all patched up before questioning him. But they were very loud when they did, talking over each other. Loud and angry, and while he knew that anger wasn't directed at him, it still made him flinch and shrink in on himself.

Kaldur finally stepped forward, shushing the angry teens and resting a soothing hand on his shoulder. Wally leaned instinctively into the touch, relaxing a little more when Dick sat beside him and pressed into his side.

"Wally, how long has this been going on?" His leader asked gently.

"It..." He paused to take a steadying breath. "It wasn't always that bad."

He could feel their intense looks and he swallowed, reaching up carefully to wipe the sweat from his upper lip, and he laughed nervously.

"I've never been popular, y'know? Being picked on, that's... that's normal. And getting beat up became normal a few years ago." His voice gradually weakened as he spoke, becoming a faint whisper by the time he was done.

Kaldur's grip on his shoulder tightened until he squirmed, and he could hear Conner snarl.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Megan sounded so distressed, his chest immediately tightened with guilt.

"I didn't think it was that important-"

"Bullshit." It sounded like the word was torn from the Boy Wonder, who took his hand and held it tight. "Wally- your safety, it's so important, I don't know what I'd do if you got seriously hurt."

"I wouldn't, though!" Wally protested quickly. "With my healing-"

"You still get hurt, idiot." Artemis cut in, a scowl settled on her face. "News flash, we don't want you to be hurt. At all."

Wally flushed, hunching his shoulders up. It was... a little odd, being cared for so intensely. It felt really nice, which was kind of embarrassing to admit.

"Alright, um," He shrugged. "I'll let you know if they start bothering me again."

"No." Wally looked at Kaldur, surprised. "They won't bother you, ever again."

"We'll make sure of it." Conner added and Wally fought back a grin.

"Just don't kill them, okay? Thanks guys, you're the best..."

Megan laughed, dashing forward to wrap him up in a hug, and the others joined in soon after. Wally let out a happy sigh, soaking up as much love as he could. Of course they'd have his back. They loved him, and he loved them.


	23. DickxWally 3 (or DickxWallyxConner 1)

Hello suggested: What about Dick coming back to the mountain from a tough mission with Bats (like really late at night) and he just wants to relax by cuddling with Wally but when he gets to his room he is sleeping with Conner, (maybe something about nightmares and Superboy being overprotective)...100% Dick/Wally

* * *

Dick was sore, sweaty, and utterly exhausted, and all he wanted to do was curl up with his heating pad of a boyfriend and sleep the tough patrol off. He really didn't think that was too much to ask, he wouldn't even wake Wally up! Just lie down, fall asleep, and probably wake up to some sleepy good morning kisses. But of course fate had other plans, it just loved ruining his life. Okay, that might be an exaggeration, but he felt like crap, he was allowed!

The bird had made his way quietly through the dark halls of the mountain, shuffling and stumbling by the time he made it to Wally's door. He punched in the code, tumbled into the dark room, and immediately froze. There were three sets of breathing in this room; his, Wally's, and he knew that third one _wasn't _Wolf. So he bristled, moving quickly to the side of the bed.

And lo and behold, there was Conner frickin' Kent, holding Wally in his arms like the speedster was a teddy bear or something. It would've been cute in any other situation, but Conner was taking _his _spot, and he was not happy. His arms folded over his chest, and his wince turned into a pout.

He didn't even jump when Conner's eyes opened and he sent Dick a confused and slightly annoyed look. Dick simply cocked a brow, but the action was kind of lost under his mask (which he was so thankful he didn't peel off the moment he stepped in the room) so he quietly cleared his throat.

'Move, you're in my spot.' He mouthed, jerking his head towards the door.

'Your spot?' Conner mouthed back, pulling Wally closer, and Dick's scowl deepened. Especially when his redhead snuggled back into the clone with a soft sigh. '_My _spot. I earned it.'

'You earned it? How on Earth did you earn it?'

'Nightmares.'

And with that, Dick froze, immediately feeling like the biggest jerk on the planet. He knew Wally had trouble sleeping, they'd shared more than enough all-nighters because of it and his Bat crap, and when he was able to fall asleep, he sometimes got terrible nightmares. He'd never talk about it, but the agonized screams told him more than enough. Of course he'd get one when Dick wasn't there to bring him out of it and calm him down.

'He got one?' Conner nodded. 'Did you hear him?'

'How could I not?'

'And you helped him.'

'Yes.'

Dick sighed, tension leaving his body, and he sagged under the weight of his exhaustion. Whatever, he could be the little spoon tonight. And with that he pulled off his belt, cape, and boots, sliding onto the bed. He squirmed over to his boyfriend, biting back a grin when the redhead immediately latched onto him. The added weight of Superboy's arm was a little surprising, but... not unwelcome.


	24. RoyxWally 2

Step1324 suggested:I can totally imagine Roy walking into the Cave and seeing Wally being cooed on by the OT6 group. Then he's like, nope, and snatches Wally saying he's mine and stuff. Then hilarity ensus with the group. Seriously, do it. Like please.

* * *

"Roy, why did you do that?"

Roy's scowl deepened and his hold on the speedster tightened, making the boy squirm a bit. His threw his arm around Roy's shoulders, staring expectantly at his face. Waiting for an answer, but Roy didn't want to answer, couldn't find an acceptable one. So the archer just wrinkled his nose and looked away from those big_beautiful _eyes.

"_Roy._" Wally wasn't letting him off that easy, of course. "Roy, I'm actually kind of annoyed so I'd really like an answer."

Roy just grunted in response and Wally's nails pressed into the side of his neck.

"Tell me or let go, dude, 'cause I'm getting pissed." He huffed. "We were having _fun_, you know. You could've joined in but _no, _you had to drag me off and now you're ignoring me so what was actually the point of that, huh? It seems like a huge waste of time for the both of us!"

There was a pause and Roy tried to come up with something, _anything _to say, but Wally was moving on before he could.

"It'd be fine if you actually wanted to be with me." His voice was small and sad, and it made Roy's heart hurt. "But… you don't, so I don't get it, I don't know why you'd-"

Roy stopped and turned his head and it was really too easy to kiss the boy. Wally's eyes widened, his words dying in his throat, but then Roy was turning away. Which hurt for a second before he noticed the blush creeping down Roy's neck. And then the speedster had no idea what to think.

"They were all over you." Roy grumbled, setting the speedster down.

"And you were, what," Wally snorted. "jealous?"

He expected Roy to protest, vehemently, but he was quiet. He was quiet and his blush was deepening and _oh my god this couldn't be happening-_

"Seriously?" He squeaked, shoulders hunching up. "Why would you be jealous?"

"Why do you _think, _genius?"

"I _don't know!" _

"Because I like you!" Roy threw his hands up into the air, a grimace forming on his face. "I like you and your dumb science rants and your adorable face, and I just want to hold you and kiss you and… and I saw them holding and kissing you and I wanted it to be me, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Wally gaped at him, hands fluttering aimlessly in front of him.

"Well. Yes, it is what I wanted to hear, but." He frowned. "I never expected- I wasn't expecting you to feel the same way. I'm still surprised you were cool with being my friend."

It was Roy's turn to gape, and he reached out slowly to pull Wally into a tight hug.

"I've been… a shitty friend, I get that." He said after a moment, shushing Wally when he tried to protest. "No, I have. I've been angry and busy and I've been trying to ignore my feelings, but I guess I was ignoring you too. I don't want to do that anymore."

Wally was quiet for a long time before he pressed closer, nuzzling Roy's shoulder and laughing softly.

"I forgive you, dude." He tipped his face up, his cheeks a soft pink. "_If _you make it up to me. In kisses."

Roy bit back a grin, meeting the boy's lips once, twice, again and again and again after that.


	25. DickxWally 4

naty suggested: Zantana decides to finally get back at Robin for all the times he's pranked then, and so she mixes up a elixir that makes you fall madly in love with the first person you see (and vica versa) for the next 48 hours... but once Robin meets KF's eyes nothing changes.

* * *

"llaf yldam ni evol htiw eht tsrif nosrep uoy ees!" zatanna whispered, fingers flicking out towards the boy wonder.

the very _annoying _boy wonder, who's gotten on her nerves once too many. wally has too, which was why she cast the spell seconds before the bird looked at his friend. she usually didn't mess around with love spells, but… she already had her suspicions. maybe she'd help them out and get some amusement from it. what could go wrong?

she held her breath as their eyes met….

and nothing happened.

well, no, that wasn't completely accurate. wally's voice died off in the middle of his sentence, and she could see the softness of his gaze, the way his cheeks turned pink. and she could see how robin's head tilted just slightly, his own blush forming on his cheeks. it was subtle and super sweet.

zatanna stifled a giddy shriek, watching as the boys' hands drifted out, bumping together, and letting their fingers tangled together.

oh yeah, this was definitely a good idea, she grinned as she pulled out her phone to snap a picture. and _blackmail _was always a great way to end these types of things. at the very least it was something to coo at with megan.


	26. WallyxConner2

V-Bird suggested: Conner/Wally Prompt: When Conner watches Static, Wally sits with him, putting his feet in Conner's lap. Who like to massage Wally's feet as he stare at the screen. Wally enjoys the massage, and Conner enjoys hearing Wally babble on.

* * *

Wally pressed his forehead to Conner's shoulder, his eyelids drooping in spite of his efforts to keep them open. But the static was boring, the massage Conner was giving him felt nice, and Wally was already utterly exhausted. The only reason he was still moving earlier was because he never took the time to sit and get settled.

His head rolled so that his cheek pressed against a ridiculously large bicep, and he made a small noise, legs spasming as Conner's thumbs dug into a particularly sensitive spot, and Wally would've shot away if Conner didn't have super strength. Conner raised an eyebrow at him and Wally flushed, scowling a little. The angry look softened when he spotted the tiny smile pulling at Conner's lips, and he settled on headbutting his arm lightly.

"Easy on the feet, I need those." He complained, yawn escaping him immediately after.

"Yeah, yeah." Conner grunted, resting a hand on his ankle for a moment. "You sound tired."

"I feel tired."

"Why don't you go sleep?"

"Wanna hang out with you."

Conner paused, blushing slightly, and Wally bit back a wicked grin.

"Sleep with me, then. Here."

Wally laughed, a tired little huff of a breath, and he squirmed onto Conner's lap and curled up there. The clone was basically a brick wall, that was true, but in moments like these he was the comfiest thing ever, and Wally fell asleep instantly.


	27. OT6 4

KidHope (ao3) requested: I'd really love it if you could do an OT6 again; maybe Wally's sick and doesn't tell the team about it, but they find out anyway? Bonus if there's a mission gone wrong!

* * *

Wally knew he was in deep shit when he realized he was swaying and couldn't stop. Not his fault, the world just wouldn't stay still! … maybe that was the fever talking, making him see things. Collapsing wouldn't be good, especially since he was in the middle of a mission. In the snow. Which was not helping with his chills. Strange how he was so cold when his body was so hot, but that was the reason for it. Reason, his head hurt to much to deal with that. He was much more intrigued by the snow that melted inches above his skin, his body temp so hot it heated the _air _surrounding it.

The gentle and hypnotic pattern of watching snow tumble from the sky only to melt and dot water on his face had lulled him into a trance like state, but the sudden burst of static in his ear jerked him back into awareness- just in time, too, he'd leaned over quite a bit and was close to face planting.

He blinked confusedly for a few seconds before reaching up to tap on the earpiece, frowning to himself. What happened to the mind link? M'gann?

"'lo?" He mumbled out, turning slowly.

"_Kid? That you? Are you okay?" _

Wally licked his lips, tongue heavy in his mouth.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, m'good. What's happenin'?"

"_Oh, y'know, the usual."_ That was Dick speaking, and he sounded a little out of breath. Weird. "_Kind of need your help though."_

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure." He pulled his goggles down over his eyes before he started to run.

His head spun wildly as he moved, stomach flipping and mouth flooding with saliva. Crap. He stopped to empty the contents of his stomach, whining a little to himself because he felt like shit and things had gone to shit and he didn't even care that he's almost an adult; he just wants to curl up under his softest blanket and let his aunt take care of him and love him.

He started running again, anyways. He was a hero, his team needed him, and his being sick was irrelevant. He zoomed through the snowy woods, finally coming across the clearing with a decrepit warehouse and gunfire and his friends. Getting involved was easy, instinctual, he didn't have to think so he stopped. And everything was fine until he got tossed like a ragdoll into a pile of crates, succumbed to his exhaustion, and knew of nothing else.

When he woke up again he felt even worse than before, and he made sure to voice his displeasure with the loudest whine he could muster up. Someone hushed him, patted his shoulder and adjusted the cloth on his face, cool, nearly dry. Must've been wet at one point but his heat must've made it evaporate. Okay, Wally, too much thinking just then. Go back to sleep.

He woke up again completely delirious, babbling nonsense and whining and crying. He felt so awful he wished he was dead for a moment, and he must've voiced that because someone chastised him, a different person from before. He cried, curling into a ball and trying not to puke again; his body felt too shaky already. The person started singing, words he couldn't understand, and he was lulled into a restless sleep.

Wally woke a third time feeling just as crappy as before but way more lucid. He rubbed at his face, stomach cramping and head throbbing, but he didn't complain as he met Dick's extremely displeased glare, shrinking a little under his gaze. He got the lecture of a lifetime; he endangered himself, the team, doesn't he know he can tell them anything? Especially that he was feeling awful and out of it and that the last thing he needed was to be running around in sub-zero temperatures? Wally could pick out the worry and hurt and pleading in his voice. Wally hugged his best friend tight and forgot about how awful he felt for a moment.

Wally woke a fourth time surprised by soup, juice, and roomful of fond faces and sweet kisses. He felt silly, they were a team and he would never want to let them down. They were also a lot more than that, and they felt like they let him down. He spent the next hour being force fed soup and trying to apologize. And eventually he figured out that he was already forgiven.

* * *

1) i hc that since wally's metabolism doesn't let him get sick often that when he does it hits him really hard.  
2) m'gann was fine, wally had just wandered out of her psychic range  
3) i dont name who was there the first two times he woke up, they can be whoever you like  
[sorry for ditchin my stories for so long! real life got super busy and i lost all my muse! but muse came back and will be on break soon! so ill try to update more often]


End file.
